Revelations
by hotgirlonwheels
Summary: Grissom's past hurts Sara, can he fix it or does he just keep on hurting her?
1. Chapter 1

Revelations

Summary: Grissom's past hurts Sara, but can he fix it or just keep on hurting her?

Spoilers all seasons are fair game

Disclaimer: I don't own em' if I did they'd be together

Rating: M

Grissom's Townhouse

He walked in his house feeling as if the entire world had crumbled at his feet. As he walked through his sparsely- colored house, he could still hear her telling him, _"Go to hell Grissom!" _

Gil Grissom by nature was proud and he never bowed his head showing fear or uncertainty, but today was different. His eyes never wavered from the floor until he

caught a glimpse of a foot on the floor in front of him, "Sara what are you doing here?"

Sara Sidle was also a very proud person, but the biggest difference between she and Dr. Gil Grissom was she always showed her emotions. She stood up slowly from his bed, meeting his gaze, "Gil I-I'm sorry..." Reaching out to grasp his hand the salty tears ran freely down her face. As her hand touched his, he acted as if he had just been burned pulling his away from her grasp.

Walking out of the bed room he headed towards the door- his voice shaky, "Don't Sara... please just don't."

Running after him she called out to him, "Grissom please don't do this... don't - don't leave."

"I have to Sara I can't look at you right now...damn you Sara!" He screamed whirling around facing her his hands griping her arms in a painful hold. The shock of his anger was evident on her face, because it was the first time in fifteen years that she was actually afraid of him.

CSI Lab

Two days earlier

The night shift had started with assignments, "Nick, Greg and Cath... DB and a rape victim at the Tangiers. Sara suspicious death at the Lady Heather's." Grissom said and as he finished the last assignment everyone including Sara was stunned.

Nick was first of the team to speak, "Later boss...come on Greggo." The two men headed out to the Tahoe's leaving Grissom, Sara and Catherine behind.

"Something you need Catherine?" Grissom asked as he grabbed his kit and headed out into the busy hallways.

"Gil do you think Sara should be on this case?" He looked stunned as he stopped walking in mid stride.

"Yes, why not?" He asked in his clueless manner.

Catherine blew out an irritated sigh as she replied, "Oh I don't know maybe, because Sara is in love with you and now she has to meet the women you had no problem opening up to instead of her. Not to mention the fact that everyone in the lab thinks you slept with her."

"Cath we are not having this conversation." He said stubbornly as he walked out the Tahoe where Sara had been waiting.

Lady Heather's

Sara and Grissom stood in silence at Lady Heather's door waiting for someone to let them in. To Sara's surprise it was the mystery woman herself who let them in. " Mr. Grissom its nice to see you again." She said as the walked into the foyer. Sara didn't know exactly what to make of Lady Heather or more accurately _'what was it about her that intrigued Grissom so much?'_

"Heather this is Sara Sidle she's a CSI on my team"

"Pleasure..." Heather said to Sara.

Plastering on a fake smile Sara nodded her head asking, "could you show us to the body?"  
Gesturing forward Lady Heather said fallow me." As the followed Sara glanced back at Grissom whose expression was blank.

When the body was located Grissom directed Sara to process the body, "Sara process the body I'm gunna look around for something metallic."

"Okay." She said as she continued to work.

Almost a half hour later Sara found Grissom and Lady Heather embracing as Heather asked in a low seductive voice, " Do you still know who you are?" With that last word she kissed him and as he pulled away he saw Sara watching them.

"Is the body processed?" He asked as he wiped his lips with his sleeve.

"yes.." she said coldly "David took the body... I'll meet you in the Tahoe." With that Sara turned on her heel and left. As he watched her walk away he turned to Heather and blew out a sad breath walking out the door of the dominion he headed towards the Tahoe and towards Sara's wrath.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Grissom entered the Tahoe and quickly shut the door, glancing at Sara he whispered, "Sara I-I'm-"

"No Grissom...don't lets just go." Her voice cracked under the weight of her tears. As he drove to the lab, he wondered how he would ever make it up to her?

CSI Lab

"Sara could I see you in my office please?" Grissom asked in his supervisor- voice. A few minuets later Sara came into his office. Raising his head to meet her gaze, "Close the door."

After doing so Sara sat down lazily in front his desk, "What do you want Grissom?" Sara asked coldly.

Grissom looked as if someone had just killed his spider he stood up and walked around his desk. Perching himself on the edge he tried to reach for her hands, but she wouldn't let him. "Sara I'm sorry what you saw was never suppose to happen...she - I'm sorry." He said as he lowered his gaze to her hands that rested on her lap.

Standing up abruptly, "No you know what Gil ,you just don't get to be sorry."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Getting up Sara headed for the door, turning around she said, "You're good with puzzles...you figure it out." With a violent tug on the door she quickly left his office.

Normally Grissom would have just let her walk away, but this time he had to follow her. He found her in the break-room along with Warrick, Nick, Catherine and Greg. "Sara we weren't finished." Grissom said as he walked into the break-room and saw five pairs of very confused eyes staring back at him.

"So you wanna' talk . Okay so talk." She said looking into his eyes her defiance never faltered.

"Sara my office now!" Now Grissom was getting angry.

"NO! You want to talk? We talk here or not at all." Grissom stood there and said nothing, his face held no emotion. Sara let out a sarcastic chuckle before saying, " Okay you don't wanna talk'? So I will." She began to walk around the room as she spoke, "Grissom tell me was she good?"

"Sara please don't do this-" Grissom said as his voice became hoarse. He stood still while she continued.

"No Grissom I want to do this right here." Sara said as she walked up and stood toe -to-toe with Grissom, " See guys Grissom and I have been in a relationship for the past 6 months, but as soon as we go see _'The Lady in leather' _Gil here.." She said laughing turning toward her open-mouth audience, "... decides to remember his time as a submissive and kiss the DOMINATRIX!" Sara screamed the last word.

"Sara stop this-"

"Don't worry Grissom I'm done." She said as she threw up her hands and ran out of the lab, leaving a stunned Grissom behind.

TBC

NOTE: Sorry for the delay and the fact that this chapter is short, the next one will be longer. Thankyou, Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Revelations

Summary: Grissom's past hurts Sara, but can he fix it or just keep on hurting her?

Spoilers all seasons are fair game

Disclaimer: I don't own em' if I did they'd be together

Rating: M

Looking back at his team Grissom starred for a few seconds before running after her. "Sara Stop!" Grissom screamed as he tried to catch up to her long strides. Catching up to her Grissom grabbed her elbow spinning her around to face him.

Sara was more than angry she was really pissed. Looking at him she said, "Stop what Grissom? I didn't do anything, you did."

Dropping his gaze to the ground Grissom agreed, "Yes honey I did I admit, I was wrong, but you have to believe me; Heather kissed me. I did not kiss her."

"Do you think that who kissed- who matters now?" Sara asked as he began to clinch her fists.

"No. Sara I don't. I can't fix this can I?" Grissom asked his expression held sadness and pain, one that she had never seen before.

"No Gil you can't." Sara said he voice cracked as she began to cry.

He wanted to hold her, "Sara please I love you!" He said as she walked away.

As the doors closed he heard her say , "Go to hell Grissom!"

The next two days passed as a blur. Grissom stayed in his office and Sara didn't come to work. Catherine had finally told Grissom to go home, but she knew asking him to sleep would be asking too much.

Grissom's Townhouse

He walked in his house feeling as if the entire world had crumbled at his feet. As he walked through his sparsely- colored house, he could still hear her telling him, _"Go to hell Grissom!" _

Gil Grissom by nature was proud and he never bowed his head showing fear or uncertainty, but today was different. His eyes never wavered from the floor until he

caught a glimpse of a foot on the floor in front of him, "Sara what are you doing here?"

Sara Sidle was also a very proud person, but the biggest difference between she and Dr. Gil Grissom was she always showed her emotions. She stood up slowly from his bed, meeting his gaze, "Gil I-I'm sorry..." Reaching out to grasp his hand the salty tears ran freely down her face. As her hand touched his, he acted as if he had just been burned pulling his away from her grasp.

Walking out of the bed room he headed towards the door- his voice shaky, "Don't Sara... please just don't."

Running after him she called out to him, "Grissom please don't do this... don't - don't leave."

"I have to Sara I can't look at you right now...damn you Sara!" He screamed whirling around facing her his hands griping her arms in a painful hold. The shock of his anger was evident on her face, because it was the first time in fifteen years that she was actually afraid of him. The door closed in a resounding thunderbolt.

He drove for hours to no where in particular- just drove. He finally decided that driving to no where didn't seem to help make his sadness and anger go away. He didn't know if he was angry more at himself or Sara. The only thing he knew for sure is that he had to get Sara back. He drove back to his house praying she would be there. The door was locked and the house was dark, "Sara- Sara honey are you here ?" He called to her as he walked into the bedroom.

There was no answer, but he found her curled up in the far corner of the room. Her face was read and swollen from hours of crying, kneeling in front of her; he cupped her cheek as she spoke. " Griss- I'm sorry..." Sara said as she berried her face in his chest.

"No honey... I'm sorry. I don't want Heather I want you. I love you Sara" Standing he picked her up, carrying her the short distance to the bed he laid her down gently before laying beside her and listened to her cry until she fell asleep.

Later Same day

Sara woke up alone later that day looking at the pillow next to her she found a note:_ Honey you're beautiful when you're sleeping. See you at work love you. -G_

_**A/N **_ Sorry it took so long to update, but my RL has gone to hell in the last few weeks. Anyway hope you enjoy this!

Chapter 4 Preview: Grissom's in his office with Lady Heather... How will Sara react to her presence? Find out next time!


	4. Chapter 4

-1Hey everyone,

I know I haven't completed my fics by the time I said I would. I would hope I still have interested readers? If that is the case I will be working on my old fics and some new ones.

Thanks,

Ash


End file.
